The rabbit turned Wolf
by Uzumaki-Hinata-Uchiha
Summary: She left to traint to be stong. no one acknowledged her. she was invisible in their eyes. but the most hurtful thing is that She was invisible in HIS eyes. she left doing a promes to her self and that was 'When i come back i will be stong and I'll have forgotten him. But can she keep that promise? you'll find out if you read. you won't be disappointed. Promise. :) RR
1. The new and improved Hinata

The rabbit turned wolf Chapter one: The new and improved Hinata I give up. I cant take it anymore. I tried to make him see me, I throught myself in front of the enemy for him. I was ready to give my life for him, to see his beautiful smile. Why cant he see me. I fought Pein for him, but he forgot it. He didn't even looked at me anymore.

So I will move on… I want to move on… but I cant. I just cant. If I even try my chest starts to hurt so much. The pain is getting unbearable by every second that is passing. Im getting weaker, much much weaker. But why? It hurts so much, but I cant save from it.

Since the day I decided that I would forget Naruto its like my living force is escaping from my grasp. Maybe is showing me that with out Naruto I don't have why to live hire anymore. No one will notace anyway. Im just that shy, weak girl that was always in the way. Its decided than… I will leave and when I come back I will be stronge, smarter and more important I will have forgaten my love for Naruto. I have to… I packed my things and left. Goodbye my village goodbye for now. Goodbye my love goodbye forever …

-after 3 years-

Its time for me to go back to my village but not as shy Hinata not anymore. Now ill be back as 'The angel of death' the one that every person fears. To win that name I had to train 24/7 2 whole years. Then I decided to try my new powers and why not save unfortune people that are threaten by criminals. That was one problem thought I couldn do that as Hinata or my father would look for me and when he captured me he would make me came back to the village so I put a mask on my face. I fought many bastards and everyone of them died.

I was surprise by the name thought. Before I killed them I let them see my face so they could die knowing the one who defeat them but it looked like I wasn't really that lucky. A man saw my face from afar but it was dark so he couldn't see much He had said that I was as preaty as an angel but deathly. Then the name ANGEL OF DEATH was created.

Yeah strange isn't it, the weak little rabbet turned into a deathly wolf. But I wasn't happy just for my improvement I was free. Finely free. I got over my crush for Naruto and I moved on. Now im ready to come back. That now im standing before the village gates. Im ready. Finely I will see everyone and I wil show them that I am not worthless. I will show them… I went in and started my way to lady tsunades office. The hokage. Nothing had really changed from what I was seeing. Im happy for that. I stand now infront of tsunades office.

"Be srong Hinata you can do it. That's why we worked so hard. You are not weak anymore and we will show that now." I said to my self

I knoced to the door and open it. I saw lady tsunade was ready to scream but when she saw me she paled slightly and the next thing I knew I was pulled in a big hug. I wanted to hug her back but the new hinata that I was now refused to move and hug her back. My face stoic, I informed that I was back and I was to stay.

"Hinata sweety where have you been all this years." Asked tsunade

I shrugged and simply said "Training but now im back. I wanted to inform that I will be ready for misiones whenever you need me. But that is I work solo. I don't want others to slow me down"

She was surprised to hear me talk like this. She stayed quiet for some minutes but than " are you crasy there are so many dangers out there you may get killed. The next thing she sow is me dissapier and than I stood behind here in one sec. with a kunai in her neck.

"dont worry about me ok I didn't leave for nothing." I said

She yelped in surprise than accepted.

I walked away when I hear someone behind me "h-h-hinata" behind me stood the one and only…Naruto!

-WELL that was all folks. Love it,hate it RR ME YOUR OPPINION. I want to know what you thing its right or wrong I accept all. I want you to help me do better please. The next chapter will come after 3 days. Until than bye


	2. Hinata's back

Chapter two: **HINATA'S BACK**

Hinata turned back slowly and saw that behind her was Naruto. His eyes were slightly bigger and his face was paler.

"Naruto" she replied coldly but inside she was panicking 'NARUTO! Is him. I'm not ready for this. Why did I come back anyway. I shouldn't have done that but hack he sure is hotter than I remember… Wait What?! I didn't mean that. I left to forget him and look at me now. I'm staring.

His eyes filled with sadness when he heard his name come out of her mouth so cold. Had he done anything wrong. No hi didn't think so… if he only knew.

"Hinata is you. Where have you been all this time. We were all worried sick about you." Still saying this he was coming closer with the intention to give her a hug but before he could have done that Hinata was standing behind him with a stoic face and ice filled eyes. He was seriously shocked and in his mind was filling with so many questions but his heart strangely hurt. She just rejected his hug.

Hinata saw his eyes flash with curiosity but than they become duller she had hurt him by rejecting his hug. 'I just hurt Naruto. He looks so sad but I shouldn't care right?... RIGHT' '**so why do you'** her inner self asked. "what I don't care I was just a little surprised that's all.' But she knew that wasn't true she wanted to hug him and say sorry but she couldn't and she wouldn't. she left to forget him AND SHE DID. She is just a little confused now but everything would be okay when she met everyone. She will not be humiliated infront of him. She was a hyuga and they are as proud as hell.

"Training" she replied after she understood that he was waiting for an answer

"Oh… then we should train together some of these days you know to see how much you have improved"

'ugh why does god hate me so much. Im giving him the cold shoulder, he should be offended and not trying to train with me'

"I don't know Naruto I just come back from training and I want to relax for a while and besides I have to give the news to my family that im back" 'if they even care' she wanted to say but the last part she kept it for herself.

"Ok than… I'm happy that you're back, all of us really missed you" he said happily but she saw it in his eyes that he was hurt that she rejected again.

"Yeah im sure you were" she whispered to herself but he heard it

"what was that hinata? I didn't catch it"

'shit' she thought

"I said: Bye than Naruto" she said quickly but before she could escape someone behind her growled.

"**HINATA HYUGA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN**" Neji asked more like ordered

In her eyes she saw relief, and happiness.

He hugged her tightly and tan his eyes darkened and inside of them she saw lots lots… of anger. Pure anger that made even the last three years of fighting the most dangerous criminals a time in heaven. The only thing she wanted to do now was to hide. With this Neji you should know you shouldn't mess with' is like asking to die and she was not READY that for sure

She gulped and slowly backed away

'Man I hate my luck. Damn im in trouble' she thought before she bolted out of sight with only one thought in her mind 'I HAVE TO HIDE OR IM DED.'

-after 4 hours of running and hiding for the both-

Naruto sure was a mouthier all the vellige know now that Hinata Hyuga was back. That meant and her father too knew about her coming back. She sighted "I sure have a lot to explain. But first I have to get rid of Neji. She shivered involuntary. He sure was fast. But her thought were interrupted by her death call. "Hinata ill get youuuuuuuuuu "screamed Neji

Unfortenly she bumped to someone that was the last person she wanted to see… HER FATHER ' speaking of the devil… now I'm domed' she thought

'THIS WILL BE A LONG LONG NIGHT' was her next thoughts before her father spoke.

Well that's for today I hope you like it. Now it's for you to decide… do you want a bad and cold Hiashi or a changed Hiashi that understands his errors and wants to make it up foH hinata.

And do you want me to do something to expose the 'Angel of death' identity. Write and you'll be heard and please RR to tell me what do you thing. If you like it the next chapter will com out after 2-3 days.


	3. Forgive me

Chapter three: Forgive me

"Hinata is that you?" Hiashi spoke breaking the long silence.

"…yeah it's me Hiashi" replied Hinata coldly. When she said his name in place of father she thought she saw his eyes flash with hurt for a sec. but soon disappeared so she thought it was nothing. After all he didn't care for her, he never did.

"Where have you been? Did something happened to you? Did someone took you?" asked her supposedly father.

"No. I just left for training that's all. Why do you even care anyway?" Asked Hinata harshly.

"I… I do care for you, I'm your father and you could at least inform us we could have send KO with you, you know." Hiashi said softly. In that moment she felt a little bad for doing that but he deserved it… he did. He was always mean to her and always disapproved her. She wouldn't forgive him. He deserved this.

"I was sure you were happy after all I was always weak for you. You could make Hanabi as heir after all she was always the best, in your eyes. I'm sure that even if I didn't you would have disowned me so you should be happy and stop the act no one is hire, no one can see you." She said her voice cold and full of venom. 'I will not let them make me soft again. I learned my lesson feelings made me weak so I won't feel. They won't hurt me again. If this is what I should do to protect myself I will do it.'

"Now forgive me but I should go…" She said and started to leave.

"Wait are you back to stay now? Is your training over? Will you come back to us." He asked in his normal voice but she could hear hope in his voice.

"Yeah I'm back for good…but I won't come back to you. If that's all I should go, I still have to find a place to stay and it's getting darker" She replied. But what happened next she wouldn't have thought in a million years. He dropped to his feet, but what shocked her more was what he said next.

"I-I- I'm sorry… sorry for everything. Sorry for how I treated you I guess you looked so much like you're mother that I just couldn't stay near you. I was afraid that if something happened to you too… you were just like here. So fragile… I couldn't lose her all over again so I ignored you, I treated you like shit thinking that that way I wouldn't be hurt all over again. But when you left I understood what I did. I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I really am. Please Hinata give me another chance please I will do everything for you to forgive me." She saw tears from his eyes and her heart broke. How could she do that to her father. He is still her father after all.

"it's… it's not easy to forgive you. Your hate for me destroyed me, I was sure that you never wanted me to be born. I need time. I have to thinks everything" she said with a stoic face and tried to speak a cold voice but it cracked.

"I… I understand but please at list come live with us. I will do everything to win your forgiveness and trust. Please come back to us for at least 1 week and if you don't like it there, if you don't feel comfortable I myself will find a place for you to stay… Please." He pleaded.

That look in his eyes broke her heart so much that she couldn't do anything other than nod. She helped him up and they started their way to the comproud.

When they got there everyone was shocked to see Hinata. They all greeted her saying how happy they were to see her. But her face was stoic to see a girl that sweet as hinata turn into a stoic and cold person was shocking for everyone. But that was what Hinata wanted.

When she meet Hanabi she was surprised to see that Hanabi hugged her and started crying, saying how happy was that Hinata was finally back. But Neji… he sure was something. He came hugged her like there was no tomorrow than he started yelling at her for leaving and scarring the hell out of him. She had to accept he was scary heck that glare of his could make a grown man cry but she kept her cool.

Today was hard but tomorrow would be hell. She would meet the others. Now that she thought about it, this wouldn't be easy but its worth it. After all this was hard but she had fought for her life million of times. She had fought a man of Akatsuki for goodness sake. How hard could this be?

But she had no idea. She was so so wrong. She would learn it tomorrow. A fight with as Akatsuki wasn't so hard she would find out the wrong way.

That's for today. I hope you like it. Please RR. Now if its something that you don't like or don't understand tell me. If you have any idea for the next chapter PM me I will hear everything and will make it possible MYK-ON Hiashi cried so I hope that was in your likening. And everyone else thanks about your beautiful reviews your greattttttt J about exposing The angel of death I decided to do that after everyone find out that Hinata's back. Give me some ideas if you don't mind I would appreciate that. Intell next chapter. Bye-bye


	4. Hinata Hot and Scary

Chapter 4: Hinata Hot and Scary

The next day came quickly to quickly for Hinata. It looks like the Hokage wanted to make clear officially that the Princess of the village was back. 'Like they care' thought Hinata. She was to meet the 10 rookies and the sensei's (without her and sasuke they were 10) to the training grounds and inform them that she was back.

In the way there people were seeing her curiously it looked like they had forgotten everything about her. Guys were giving her hungry looks. She had to use all of her willpower to not kill them now and there .what could she say she was truly changed.

- at the training grounds were everyone were except Naruto-

The guys were waiting for the person to arrive, they had no idea who it was thought. The hokage had threatened them to come early 'couse this person shouldn't wait for them, it looked like it was rather important to her so they hade made just that except for Naruto. And for that Sakura was rather pissed.

They had heard the rumors about Hinata but neither believed it. They had heard them a million times bifor and it was rally hurtful how some people would lie like that. They had missed the shy girl really much and it hurt to know she was out there alone with no one to take care for her. They had lost the princess of the village forever.

That girl everyone were talking about had to be a fake. Hinata never would behave like that with anyone. The people had described her like a rare beauty but she was so cold and her eyes were void of every emotion. That couldn't be their Hinata. She was to sweet to be that.

Oh how wrong they were.

-Hinata just arrives-

'I'm close to them, couldn't I do that some other day? Gee that Hokage couldn't she leave me alone? I could have used the time kicking Neji's ass but no the Hokage had to ruin for me all my plan. If they start screaming I'm gone from there.' Hinata thought.

When she arrived she saw that everyone were seeing her like she was a ghost what was their problem anyway.

The rookies had their jaws in the ground. Before them stood an angel. She was pretty. She had indigo hair that went down to her waist . she had big white eyes that were beautiful even if they didn't have any emotion in them.

She was wearing a short lavender t-shirt with one arm and ended above her navel. She had a black short skirt and in her right she had the bag that has the ninja equipments in it. She also had black heals for Ninja. This girl was one of the prettiest they had ever seen.

In the back they heard a growl so they turned to see who it was. To their surprise were Neji and…. Naruto, Naruto this had to be the end of the world. But what they said throw them of the clip.

"Hinata what the hell are you wearing? Did the uncle saw you with those clothes. Do you want to get raped?" said an angry Neji, Naruto nodded his head to show his agreement with Neji.

"Haahahhaahah… ME? Raped? Please…" In a sec. Hinata was behind Neji and a clone stood behind Naruto.

"They can try. I have like 2 weeks since I haven't fought anyone and so no one can complain that I killed them. Politics are really boring ya now… And about your question… I am wearing my training clothes. I wanted to kick your ass today but you were gone. It's a shame really. But now that your all here…. I think you her who I am. I'm back to stay. I remember you all and ah Uchiha your back… Why?" Asked Hinata 'that's I couldn't find him everywhere… damn I wanted to fight him' she thought.

"Hn" Said Sasuke with a shrug.

"Hinata it's that really you?" asked Kiba, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Why did you leave?" Asked a hurt Kurenai.

"Did something happened to you?" Asked Shino and the others stayd quiet they let her talk to her team and they didn't want to meddle in.

Hinata saw them and for the first time was a little sad that she had gone away for 3 years but she had to do it. Hinata remember the training. Remember HER words never believe anyone but herself. Right!

"'Sight' Well…" she went and seated in a training log and continued "Yup it's me Hinata well im a better Hinata now stronger, better, cooler, prettier you see. I leaved to train and no nothing happened to me… anything else" Hinata responded coldly but when she saw the hurt in their eyes, her heart broke in a million pieces.

'I should do this. Be strong Hina it's for your own good they will just hurt you like everyone. Never believe anyone except your self.

"Why didn't you said us that you were leaving? We could heve come with you, you know. Were your team" Said Kiba

"it doesn't look that to me. It looks like I'm replaced aren't I" she said looking at a girl with red hair and red eyes. The girl stared back.

"W-We had to… and you know it." Said Kurenai with tiers in her eyes.

"I know that if you cared so so so much you could have come looking for me like you did for the Uchiha over there. But you didn't… Hey your choice really you made me a favor. So tell me is replacement any good at least?" She said with a shrug while looking at the new girl.

Before Kurenai, Shino or Kiba could respond the girl talked herself "my name is Karin and for your information I'm better then you that's for sure you bitch. I thought Hyugas were strong but it looks like they are just a bunch of losers" Hinata's eyes darkened and were surrounded in veins in a sec. but that surprised everyone cous she didn't do any signs or called for the byakugan.

She started her way to Karin and the next second Karin was ih the air, her back against a log and captured by her neck. She couldn't even breathe. "h-h-help" she tried to say but it was hard

"Firstly honey if you value your pathetic life careful with who you talk and what do you say. I can kill you with a flick of my finger and they can't do nothing about it. Second you can dream being as strong as me… and you can't even imagine the torture I had to go thought to be like this. And third I can kill you and say it openly after all you are at the bingo list aren't you.

And you are insulting the heir of Hyuga if I hear and one time that annoying voice of yours insulting me or anyone of my people i myself will make sure you to have a painful death… you don't know with who you are dealing with" With those words she let her go and throw her at a log there near.

"hmph pathetic" Hinata said disgustedseeing that she couldn't even move anymore.

"Anything you want to say Shino, Kiba?" she said going to her normal self

"em Calm down first please and… well Akamaru, me and Shino's insects have smelled one of the Akatsuki's blood on you. Are you okay? Did he hurt you" said Kiba shocked that she did something like that she definitely had changed but inside he was thinking that Karin deserved everything.

He was worried for Hinata thought she was like his little sister after all. Everyone else even the teachers were looking at Hinata shocked 'even with the sharingan her moves were really fast like she was floating' thought Kakashi… 'what a youthful spirit" thought Guy and the others thought "WAW that was unbelievable… Hinata is really changed

"Oh that… it was just a little training but he couldn't keep up he died after half an our. Annoying thought he had a lot of words. I can't get his disgusting smell out of me."Hinata said coldly

"Will you be part of the team now?" asked Kurenai hopefully

"No I work solo is easier that way and if I stay in a same place as she (Karin) I will kill her. Now I have to go train but Uzumaki, Uchiha tomorrow we have training hire ok and I'm warning you better be in a great form or you'll be in for a serious damage your choice."

"Now Neji about that spar are you in? Does anyone wants to join" She turned back to Karin

"Karin how do you say about a "friendly" spar" she said mischievously. "Ahhhhhh no stay away from me. I'm good hire. I don't want to hurt you" She responded quickly

"Whatever you say… hahahaha Neji?"She turned to Neji

"hmm… Sure" said Neji but he repented when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes 'Man I'm in trouble' he gulped and started to go after Hinata

Thats all for today. This is the longest chapter yet. Hire hinata might look a little OCC which she is but she's gona change. Next time I will tell you who was the person who said to Hinata to believe just in her self and no one else. She is a big part in Hinatas changing. Review please and tell me if you like it or not and if you want me to change anything. See you next time. Next chapter after


	5. A day to remember

Chapter 5: A day to remember

It was the next morning. Everything was quiet In the Hyuga compound well everything except the training room they had. Why do you say well Hinata couldn't sleep so she was torturing herself.

'Ugh I'm turning weak. That can't happen. I didn't leave for nothing. Why? Why should this happen now. Now I should be colder than ever but noooo. I have fought hundreds of people and killed them with out a second thought so why when I was fighting with Neji I couldn't hurt him. WHY god damn it?' She thought angrily while punching a training log near her.

You see when she was away, she had to change her style of fighting too or she would have been detected as a byakugan user. She has created a lot of new techniques. But she had improved her byakugan too. Now she could use other things to fight like punches, katanas etc.

While she was thinking she hadn't noticed that her knuckles were bleeding and was more than surprised when someone touched her shoulder so when that person turned her around she throw a punch at that person which was her dad Hiashi.

'Ugh now that should have hurt' she thought and she was trying to keep her laughter inside when she saw his face twisting in pain 'you that definitely hurt' she thought before he spoke.

"Ok I deserved that. I came to tell you that some of your friends are hire. They wanted to talk to you. And it seems that is important since it IS 6:00 AM. They required your presence now but first we should take care about this problem." He said referring to her hands.

She felt her heart warm her daddy was worried for her. 'Maybe being soft isn't that bad after all.' She thought

**'Yeah why not I mean they will just treat you the same like they treated three years ago. Weak, shy, useful, nothing is wrong hire. Go ahead and throw to the garbage the 3 years that you tried to be like this. Who cares? Maybe you are weak after all.' **Said a voice in the back of her mind

'No I'm not weak. Your wrong I AM strong. That swhy I left to be stronger im not that hinata anymore and I will never be NEVER' she thought back

She took her hand from her fathers and spoke coldly "I'm ok. It's just scratch I can do it myself you know. Where are the girls anyway?"

"'Sight' Okay than the girls are at your room." He said but he's eyes showed hurt. Hurt of a father rejected by his own daughter.

"I'm in my way than." She said as she started walking

She arrived at her room and saw there Ten-Ten, Sakura, Ino and that bitch Karin. She walked in her room and asked coldly "What do you want? And why is SHE hire. I don't want her idiocy infecting my stuff." She said referring to Karin.

"well we wanted to welcome you with a day at the HOTSPRING with us, ugh and she wanted to tag along ya know" Said… well screamed Ino right in her ear.

'Now for sure I will have a head ache. Thanks Ino its just what I need it. This is just to troublesome…. And now im turning into a Shikamaru. perfect just perfect' thought Hinata.

"You do know there are people sleeping in the nect rooms and this are paper doors do you?" asked Hinata

"well yeah but is late they should get up now or later so what is the problem hire." Asked Ino loudly you could hire groans in the other rooms and some snickers to surprisingly coming from Hiashi.

"Look I don't have time I have things to do. Like train, spar and cick the boys ass, convince the Hokage to give me some mission (hopefully some that will last years without coming back- she said in her mind) and you see I don't have time for hotsprings." Hinata said

"But HINATAAAAAAAAA please you have to come… and we begged to Lady Tsunade to leave our day off cause she had some hard mission for you and me know you are to tired for that so she gave it to an ANBU" Ino said loudly

"You… did… WHAT?" screamed Hinata and that's what all it took for all the Hyugas to get up from fear… but for the girls was way scarier. It was true that the Hyugas weren't at the same room with her but as she said the doors WERE paper and they didn't have a wish for death yet.

"Please Hinataaaaaaaaa" Pleaded Ino without knowing that she was a little ways from death.

"if I come will you Shut up for a moment." Hinata said pleading from inside that some evil monster to come and kill her.

"yeah." Said ino

"ok I'll come now get out and let me get ready couse I have a spar with those two" she said and now everyone saw that in the room were Sasuke and Naruto too.

-in the training field-

Now Hinata found out why sasuke didn't like to have fans they were crazy. They had followed her everywhere and had spied on her like she couldn't see them didn't they have a brain she was a byakugan user.

Sasuke and Naruto were ready for the fight, they were more than surprised that Hinata had chosen the most powerful Ninja's in the village for training. She had no idea with who she was dealing with.

On the other way Hinata was standing smirking like an idiot.

The fight started and lasted for 4 hours straight but the boys were amazed that she wasn't tired at all. She looked as brand as new. They wanted to continue their sparing match but the girls came.

"Hina-chan lets go we have a relaxing day at the hotspring starting in like 10 minuutes" Said Sakura

"But Sakura–chan we are training here can't you guys wait." Complained Naruto

"Uzumaki we have time after today you know but you better train you don't want the others to find out that the strongest Ninja in the vikllage couldn't beat a girl do you?" Hinata asked smirking

Sasuke was angry now he had gone for so many years and this was his strength when she had gone for 3 years and she could keep up with him AND Naruto. How could she do that, it was impossible?

"But Hinata-chan say that you don't want to go we were having fun weren't we. Besides this is a good way to train after all.

"NARUTOOO" Said Sakura ready to punch him but what surprised all was that Hinata catch it like it was nothing and not only that she cached with one finger the punch that could destroy and part a big part of earth.

"Sakura I was speaking to him so stop throwing punches, shut up and listen." Hinata said leaving everyone gawking at her like idiots.

"Hina-chan can I come to get you tomorrow at 8:00 I have to tell you something important so why not doing that with a boul of RAMEN. pleaseeeeee" "'sight' ok Naruto ok. But let's just go already girls. See you guys and if you want a good spar you know where to find me. I will be training"

-everyone had arrived at the spring-

"ah this is relaxing don you think" asked Ino

Everyone nodded

"Hey Hina-chan have you heard of that 'Angel of Death'. It's a great fighter who fights the bad guys. She never had lost and she kills everyone she fights. Its surprising that even if she kills them she still is loved by everyone. They say she is as pretty as an angel but deathly." Asked Ten-Ten

Hinata froze what could she do now "heheheh angel of death of course I have heard of her.

"She is quiet good but not as good as me" Said Karin who was holding her arms crossbone to make possible for her breasts to look bigger but she was completely flat against Hinata.

The girls looked at her like she was crazy witch was propebly true.

"you serious? Do you even know for who we are talking. She would have killed you with one finger. You're crazy I tell you" Said Sakura with ino nodding her head in agreement.

They spoke for a lot of thing before they left. Hinata was dead tired and tomorrow wasn't a day like others. Tomorrow she would have to spar with her father and now that she found out that The Angel of Death was known hire she had to be twice more careful. But bisade that it was fun. She also had a date with Naruto. It will be an interesting day.

Yup an intresting day will be. So what do you thing. RR people and tell me what do you want to happen next. Now I didn't describe the fight because im not very good at it. I hope you like it. And if you want to know what happens next don't forget….. REVIEW


	6. The secret is out

Chapter 6: A ruined date and a hurt heart

Hinata's Pov

'Oh my I have a date with Naruto today. Yeyyyyy im so happy. Finally a date with Naruto. i wander what should I wear or how do I keep my hair. Maybe I should wear that hot… Wait what am I doing? It's not like I like him anymore. I shouldn't be happy. I should be bored not flying from happiness. Ugh I don't like him I mean why should I.' she thought

**'Yeah why should you right. he isn't that handsome with those deep blue eyes, and that hair that are so yellow that they can rival the sun, and that bright smile, and that gorgeous body and those mus…' said a voice inside her head**

'Stop it, stop it. Ugh shut up who asked you anyway get out and stop getting those thoughts in my mind you pervert." She replaid

**'Smart really smart I am You, you idiot. I can't put these thoughts in your head if you're not the one thinking them. Just accept that you still love him already. You're fighting a lost battle." The voice said**

'Yeah right like I would think like that. I don't like him. At all really your crazy. Just shut up already and disappear your annoying. Like you know anything.' Hinata said angry

**'Your fighting with yourself and I'm the crazy one? The voice said**

"SHUT UP" she screamed out loud

"I didn't even said anything. I just was going to say Naruto was here geez." replied poor Hanabi that was just walking there.

Normal Pov

Hinata got ready and all the time she was dressing she was trying to erase all of the perverted thoughts of Naruto from her mind. It was quiet hard cause the voice wouldn't leave. Who would have thought that Hinata had a pervert side in her.

After a long discussion with herself she went to see Naruto. 'Waw he is hotter than usual…Wait what? No, No, No, he isn't.' she thought when she saw him. He was wearing all black today. And the blouse showed his muscle really well. It was too much for Hinata she looked like she would faint but she kept herself in control with an stoic face and cold eyes. In the inside thought she was panicking and having dirty thought with an undressed Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan how are you?" said Naruto after he saw her.

"Fine lets go already I have training to do after this." She said and the inside she was petting herself saying that she should have been actress.

"Hinata-onee-chan your blushing" exclaimed Hanabi. And now Hinata's petting was turned in beatings.

"No im not you're just seeing red" she said glaring Hanabi making her gulp and nod furiously. "We're leaving now. Come Naruto I don't have time to lose" she said quickly

"Yeah, ok." Said Naruto. "bye Hanabi-Chan"

"Hn…"replied Hanabi

"Where are we going anyway Naruto?" Asked Hinata

"You'll see come on follow me" Replied Naruto

"Ok" said Hinata suddenly curios to know what it was with all of the mystery. Naruto never could keep a secret or keep his mouth shut so what was going on.

They arrived and Hinata was amazed from the place. They were in a field with different flowers, butterflies all around them, it was such a beautiful place. in the middle of the field there was a picnic stand. So that was the surprise.

It was so beautiful. "Waw it's so pretty" Said Hinata without realizing and Naruto for a sec. could see the emotions in her eyes coming again. But it was just a brief second it was gone as fast as it came.

'it's working. I WILL make sure to get back my Hinata back. Wait did I said MY Hinata… Nah I couldn't have I love Sakura-Chan I don't like Hinata do I? No I just want to get the shy and kind Hinata back. We miss her' Thought Naruto

"So… what do you need Naruto from me Naruto.' asked well ordered Hinata. He winced from her tone. This Hinata sure was harsh and a lot scary. Scarier than Sakura and that's really something. He was going to get the old Hinata back. He did it with Sasuke-teme how difficult could this be. Right? But inside he know that this was going to be more difficult than beating Madara itself. 'Well wish me luck. Please God help me live today."

"Well Hina-chan I was… well em I-I-I. I wanted to know why you really left and hopefully what happened to you." He said quickly and closed his eyes excepting the punch that would kill him but when nothing happened he opend his eyes seeing that Hinata had her back turned to him so he couldn't see her.

"It's not your business Naruto. Why do you care anyway." She replied but then she heard noises. Than she was surrounded by her old friends all of them. All the people that knew her were there. Her father, sister, Hokage, Neji, the girls, Sasuke. All of them were there. Why thought?

"Hinata I'm worried for you. We all are just tell us already. Stop being like this. You're not this Hinata, we want the old Hinata back. What can we do for you to be back." Naruto pleaded

"Hahahahah nothing and your wrong this is me, the real me." Hinata replied her voice colder than ever as her eyes. "What is this are? Are you going to gang on me until I speak or what?" she asked like what they were talking about were just imagination. That pissed Naruto of. He went and grabbed her and started screaming.

"Stop with the parade what's with you? Why are you like this? Wake up? What the hell were you thinking when you left like that scaring us like that? What are you thinking now? You're so selfish right now Hinata. Please get back at us." He end it up with an whisper pleadingly

"Let go of me now." Said Hinata her voice cold.

"No not until you answer us. We want to know what happened? We're your friends we care about you."

"Shut up, shut up. It's all lies. You care about me that's bullshit. Just a faking bunch of lies. I saw how much all of you cared for me. All of you don't make me laugh. Starting from my own family ending with you. I was there for all of you. Everytime you need it something I was there ready to give my life for you." She started with tears in her eyes but they were not falling she wasn't going to let them fall. She was stronger than anyone could replay she started speaking again.

"what did everyone of you did for me huh? My own father hated me and always pushed me down. He even said Kurenai to take me cause I was unworthy. My own cousin hated me and wished me died for something I couldn't even do anything. My own team mates were talking saying I was getting in their way yeah I heard you when you said that." She said turning to her team now. Everyone were quiet it was their time to listen what she had to say and they know it. Then she begin again.

"In your eyes I was just the one who was weak. The one who put in danger all of you. I was there for you. All of you but where were you when I need it you? Where were you when that happened? When I was r-r-raped WHERE WERE YOU?"

This made everyone gasp. And all the girls, Hanabi and Kurenai start crying.

"All of you? My friends and family it's just a bunch of lies that's all. Where were you when I left, when I need it you the most? You said you missed me but why no one looked for me. No one cared, why would you. When my own family didn't do that what can I except from others." She said

"w-Who did that to you. Who raped you. Why didn't you said anything at all? Why didn't you said something to me" asked Naruto with tears in his eyes

"Just leave me alone. I learned to survive on my own. I don't need you. I don't want pity from you stop seeing me like that. Just leave me be why can't you forget me. Why do you keep killing me everyone hire. I went and trained for 3 hole years I stayed away cause I didn't want to feel hurt anymore. Stop meddling with my life. It was a mistake to come back but if anyone dares to start trying to meddle with my life I swear I will leave." With that said she left leaving behind everyone.

They couldn't believe it. Their Hinata has been hurt so much and they hadn't any idea of it. She said the truth. She was always there for them, all of them but they ignored her. When she need it them the most they weren't there. They felt like monsters right there. They had hurt Hinata. They had turned her in that. They were all guilty. They didn't deserve her.

"What she said was true. What kind of friend are we? I can't believe it. We are the one's that turned her to that" Ino said

"Yup you all are so what are you going to do now hm?" said Sasuke

"what do you mean? What about you?" asked Sakura

"I wasn't here remember so I don't count. Good luck from what I just saw you WILL need it. Bye" and with that he was gone.

"we have to make it up for her. She is our friend. We weren't good friends for her but I want to change that. Who's with me." Asked Lee. Everyone nodded. They had to save Hinata from the darkness in her soul that they were guilty of and ask forgivness.

"im sorry Hinata. i will get your forgiveness. I will do everything to get it even if it costs my life. I promise " Whispered Naruto

"OK. Hinata wait for us. We will fix this. We will be your friends again but this time WE will be there for you not the other way around" they promised.

But will they get the chance? Hinata is in danger. Will they help her? Can they help her? Will she forgive them? Hinata wait for them fot fall into the darkness. Find out in the next chapters.

Hey I hope you like it. About the rape I thought doing it so they can really fill bad and try to be the friends that they should have been. Now the question is can they save Hinata or will she be swapped from the darkness. Review and tell me if you like it. Her has Drama true but this had to happen so they can understand her pain. I hope you aren't disappointed.


	7. Hinata's busted

Chapter seven: Hinata's busted

'What the hell did I just do? I told them the thing that I have been keeping a secret from everybody. Why did I do that? I should have kept my cool. What will they think of me now... they'll think I'm weak. I couldn't save myself from him. I tried but I couldn't. He was just too strong for me. I couldn't do anything. I will have my revenge. I will kill kit...' before she could even finish she heard her name being called.

"Hinataaaa Hinata where are you please come out. I have something to tell you it's important." she heard Naruto say.

'It's Naruto. He can't see me like this. Not when I'm crying. I promised to never let anyone see me cry especially him.' with that on her mind she left hoping that she wouldn't talk to him for some time more like forever it couldn't be so difficult.

She thought she had forgot everything about what had happened 3 years ago. She thought she was free from that curse already. why couldn't she forget. Why did she feel like this? She thought that if she was to be strong she wouldn't suffer anymore than Why? Why? Why couldn't she escape from the darkness that kidnapped and now refuses to let her go?

Was death really the only way for her to be free. was death the only salvation. Noone would miss her anyway. 'ergh what am I thinking. I need to do something. I got it. The only time when I'm not like this is when I'm not me. And the only way that happens is if I become the salvation. If I become The Angel of Death. It's been a long time since I have used her so why not.

She needs to kill something and fast. This was too troublesome.

Naruto's Pov

"I have to find her. I just have to. I will find out who did this when when I do I will show him what happens when you mess with my Hinata-chan. I will kill that bastard. **He will pay for making my Hinata-Chan sad.**"

"**Kit calm down I know you want to comfort her but if you go on like this you won't find her." **Kurama said inside Naruto who for the moment was having a terrible headache from Naruto's loud thinking. He was supposed to think bad things like torturing people not Naruto. an seriously Naruto's ideas was making him scared. Who would have thought that Naruto could think like this.

"I can't. Hinata was raped. I couldn't save her. I was supposed to protect my precious people. I couldn't save her. When I think of Hinata happening that my blood boils. She was so fragile like I little flower and I didn't protect her. How could I even say now that I'm her friend? I disappointed her. I promised to protect her but I failed I'm the worst." Naruto said

"**Kit you have to Calm down it wasn't your fault you didn't knew. Bur now you have to concentrate to find her. You have the possibility to protect her now save her from the darkness and pain in her heart. SAVE HER KIT" Said Kurama **

"Right" Said an determinate Naruto.

Hinata's Pov

"Ready. Now I need to find someone to deal with." Hinata now as Angel of Death said

"Well, well who do we have here the little Angle of death. I thought I had saved from you. But now that you're here lets have some time together. How about another kind of training one with you staying under me screaming my name. and since I am a gentlemen I will let you decide do you want it rough or not cause…" and that was the only think he could get out before his face meet a tree branch.

"disgusting pig shut up already. Really your annoying. You think you can beat me well think again" with that his luck was decided he was… dead meat.

-after 30 min full with crying and begging from his side-

"Well that was… boring. He wasn't that strong. What a shame and I thought that he would last for a little. Egh what should I do now?" she asked out laud.

"You can start explaining yourself." A voice beside her said.

'Shot I can't have been found out. I didn't even notice he was here. Please not Naruto please not Naruto' well her wish was made come true but now she was starting to wish that it had been him. it's wasn't Naruto it was someone much worse Uchiha Sasuke.

'Really? Really just my luck why meeeeeeee?' she thought desperate to find somethink to tell him. Preferably a lie a great lie.

"well. I-i-i-I it's a long long story and it isn't like it looks like. Really belive me?" she said praying to gods that Sasuke would magically be stupid for today but she knew that couldn't happen.

"it looks like you're the one that every criminal fear. That you were all along The Angel of Death."He replied and she sweat dropped. Just her luck… she HAD to be found out by one of the smartest people in the village, couldn't he be an idiot for today?

"Well it's exactly like it looks like but let me explain" she said

"ok than explain" Sasuke replied

'what a smartass' she thought

"hehehhehe well you see… its like… I can't explain" she replaid awkwardly but she was freaked out when she saw him smirking. It was scary.

"that's bad who could have thought YOU were THE ANGEL OF DEATH it's unbelievable even for me" Sasuke said

"Yeah… Wait Heyy" she said after she understood what he said but that made smirk widen.

"what would the others say if they found out" he said

"NO You can't do that" she screamed but after she said that she was crushed between a tree and Sasuke's may I say hot body

"Wrong I can o everything I want" he said his lips dangerously close to hers "and you can't stop me" he said ant that really scared her

' Not again please I can't pass that again. Don't do this please' she thought and sasuke could clearly see fear in her eyes

"But I won't say anything for now that is I want to do a spar thought so go dress normally and come cause I don't want another of them to interrupt us. Your good but you have a lot to learn."

"(sight) key than wait here"she said relived that he wasn't going to say or do anything to her.

-she is at her room-

"Better dress before he come an look for me and find me naked... ughhh i wouldn't want that" she sai out laud "what can go worst

"H-Hinata you are The Angel of death? is that you? Why didn't you said anything?

"I-I-Ino I-I-I-I..." she said ' shot im busted" she thought she was just found out by the queen of rumors

well thats for today. so sorry for being late i had so many test and my internet conection was ruined. anyway any idea about what can happen next. review please hhehehehe tell me what you think come on you now you wanna. tell me tell me :3 and sorry about the grammar problems i can speak english better than my teacher but when it comes to writing i'm a disaster. anyway don't forget to send ideas anddddddddd review


	8. The enemy is back

Chapter 8: The enemy Is back

"Ino no I mean yes but I. its not what it looks like I swear. I just bought this costume and I thought to try it. That's all I swear. Im not The Angel of death really. Believe me" Hinata said praying to gods she believes her,

"ahhh. I get it. I'm sorry your right how could I have thought you were her." Ino said. Then she went and hugged Hinata tight and suddenly started crying which worried Hinata.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" she said all over again

"it's okay it was just a little mistake it wasn't anything important that you can start crying really Ino." Hinata said

"No, not for this. For not being there for you when that happened to you. I didn't knew. I never really thought of it. I never asked you why you were so destructed and why you looked like you wanted to die. I thought only for my stupid problems. I never was a good friend but you were there for me. I'm sorry please. Give me a chance to prove that I really want to be your friend. Please Hinata I'm sorry." Ino said and Hinata was really shocked she hadn't excepted this.

"it's okay it wasn't your fault it was mine. I was too weak. useless I deserved everything I got." Hinata said but what happened shocked her. *SLAP*

Ino had slapped her. Had INO had really done that? She slowly looked at Ino's face and Ino looked really angry.

"Don't you dare Hinata. Don't you ever dare to think that was your fault. How dare you think that? You were and are strong Hinata. I would have died if that had happened to me. I would have wanted to die but you survived. You survived alone. Without no one so don't you ever say that you were weak again. Cause it's not true. You are the strongest person I know and if I hear you say that you are weak I will kick your ass ok?" she said hugging Hinata and crying.

"hhahaha yeah m'em." Hinata who was crying too said which coused Ino to smile and laugh too.

-after 2 hours of stories and laughers-

"Hinata the others are near they wanted to say sorry too" Ino said "what are you going to do?" she asked

"I will talk to them. I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of being mean to everyone. I want to believe again." Hinata said. 'I'm back' she thought

"Hinata we're sorry we really are" said Kurenai

"We are really the worsest. Please forgive us. We never deserved a friend like you. Your right you were always there for us but we never were there for you." Said Sakura

"We're really sorry that we never looked for you or that we never thought what was wrong. We all saw your pain but we never asked sorry" Said Kiba. Akamaru agreed too.

"Sorry Hinata!" they all said but someone was missing that was Naruto.

Hinata was suddenly turned and crushed in someone's. Naruto's body. He was there now. And he would never live her alone not now not ever.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." he whispered in her ear. "I am please let us make up for our stupid actions. Let us show how much you worth for us." He continued.

Hinata started crying. She never wanted to fall into darkness again. It was such a scary and lonely place. She finally had a place where she belonged.

"guy's I'm sorry too. I was selfish thinking only for myself. I'm sorry i wasn't strong enjoy. im sorry for transforming into that cold and hatred person. i'm sorry for everything. You saved me from falling more and more to that darkness. Please forgive me and let me stay with you?" Hinata said crying

"Do you really think we will let you leave. you can't save from us that easly. ya know? We'll keep you here forever. We won't let our Village Princess leave again can we? i can't leave MY princess leave me again. can i now?"

BOOM

"I don't think that will be possible. Cause you are mine." When Hinata heard that voice she knew who it was. It was the person that destroyed her. The one that she thought she had saved from. The one that she thought she had killed.

"N-No you c-can't be a-alive I k-killed you, I'm sure of it. You s-supposed to be d-dead. Not again p-please." She said and everyone understood who he was. The person that truly changed Hinata. The rapper. Strangely everyone fainted except Hinata, Naruto and the guy.

"You're the one that did that to Hinata. i'll kill you." Naruto said but when he tried to move he couldn't. no one could. They were traped.

"Hahahha so you understood. Please don't move I can get what I want by myself. Come on my little toy let's go. We have a lot to do. Say goodbye forever" he said getting Hinata and leaving everyone there.

"NO not again please, leave me alone." Hinata begged.' You lied to me Naruto, you can't protect me after all. You lied to me again. Why?' she thought crying

Naruto let a tear escape from his eyes. 'I will save you Hinata even if I have to give my own life. I PROMISE.' He thought and then he let the darkness get him for now.

That's for today. So what-cha thinking? Good/bad? Review. What will happen with Hinata. Will Naruto save her or will she live that hell all over again. And what will happen between Hinata and Naruto will they be together or will someone else steal her heart. Find out in the next chapter if you review.


	9. I hate you for loving you

Chapter 9: I hate you for loving you

Hinata's Pov

'this can't be happening to me. Not again. Why? I thought I was strong enjoy. In the end I can't even move. I can't even protect myself. I'm useless and still weak after all. Why can't I change? Why goddamn it?'

"you awake my little toy? Why don't we have a little fun? I missed you and that body of yours." Said he

'No, no, no, not again. Naruto you lied to me. I belived you. Where are you save me?"

'**Pathetic after all that training, you still are a scared chicken. You are an embarrassment to the Hyugas. Why don't you give up. After all everyone was right. You are useless and weak. A nothing that's what you are." A voice inside her head said **

**'**Shut up I know okay. Leave me alone. I can't do anything.' Replied Hinata

'**You can't or you don't want to. You go and fight with Naruto and Sasuke. You behave like you are the strongest of all but in the end you are a nothing. You can't even save your own self. How can you call yourself a ninja. You don't deserve that title.' The voice said**

'What can I do? He is much stronger than me.'

**'****so you'll give up just like that. Fight. If you fall get up again and fight until the final end. Don't give up just because you are scared. Fight for yourself, stop hiding and start fighting. Its time for you to show this guy who you really are. This time not for Naruto or anyone else this time do it for you.'**

'You're right. I left for three years so I could become stronger if this happened… ugh I'm going crazy. i have to do something. NOW.' Hinata thought

Normal Pov

"Don't you dare touching me. Touch me and I will kill you." She said which surprised him a lot.

"Hahahahaha you kill me. Did you forgot with who you're dealing with. I'm Kisame, the monster of the Hidden Mist what can a weak pest like you do to me?" he said but what happened next he hadn't excepted. She had punched him into a tree.

'What? I didn't even see her. How could she move so fast? She really has become stronger. How could a weakling like her be this strong?' Kisame thought

"I won't allow you to do that to me again. I trained for three years day and night after that day. You destroyed me but your mistake was that you didn't kill me. You will pay for what you did to me. I will kill you even if I have to give my own life.

They started fighting but something was wrong. She couldn't hurt him. Every time she hit him he would stand up again like it was nothing.

'How can this be possible? I'm using all my strength but he just gets up like its nothing. I don't have much chakra left. What should I do now? If this goes on I'm dead meat. Naruto, guys where are you? Please hurry' she thought. She was distracted while thinking and that was all it took for Kisame's shark sword to damage her shoulder pretty bad. It was a really bad wound. She couldn't go on like this. Kisame raised her sword so he could give the final blow .

'So this is it. This is my end. Even after giving all I'm no match for him. I still can't do anything to him. But I'm happy. I'm happy because I found out that I had still friend and family in this world. I'm not alone. The only thing I repent is not being able to kill this monster but I know that the others will do that for me.' Hinata thought and before shinking she screamed

"Naruto, you liar. You broke your promise. Where are you? You aren't you here with me. I hate you…"

'yeah I hate you for loving you. Goodbye my love see you in the afterlife. Be happy…'

And the sword was about to hit her so she closed her eyes letting the darkness come and get her. But the pain and death never came. She opened her eyes to see the sword being stopped by a shuriken held by her hero Uzumaki Naruto himself.

"Hinata I never break my promise. Sorry for being late. It was hard finding you but I'm here now and I will protect you." Naruto said

"We're here too you know?" Said Ino.

"The power of love is rising in the air." Said the one and only, Li.

"This is troublesome let's get over this over with." Said Shikamaru

"This time let's do this all together. Right, Hinata?" Said Sakura

"Guys you're all here to save me." Said Hinata with tears in her eyes.

"Of course we are. We are a family after all. Now that we found you we will never let you go, we told that already didn't we?" Said Naruto "now let's go we have to learn this monster what happens when he hurts our Princess" ordered Naruto. The battle was about to begin.

Who will win? Will Naruto finally fall for Hinata. will there be a Happy ever after for Hinata?

Soo did you like it review and sorry for being so late. My Internet connection wasn't working but I have lots of ideas.


	10. The promise of a life

Chapter 10:

Naruto got hinata in his arms and send her to Sakura so she could take care of Hinata's wounds. The damage that Kisame's sword did on Hinata was big but Sakura was capable of curing it.

'They came for me. I'm not alone, not anymore. But I have to help them beat him. but how can he be that strong. He fought with me for so many hours and he didn't even look tired. Maybe we aren't a match for him' Hinata thought worried for her friends life

"Don't worry Hinata. Naruto will protect you. He will never let that happen to you again." Whispered Sakura in her ear.

"Yeah you're right. I believe in him." Hinata said.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto and Kisame were fighting with all they had. Kisame just didn't look the same. He was much more stronger than before and looked like every time Naruto lent an attack he was untouched. It looked like Naruto was hitting himself. Every time he attacked he himself was the one damaged

No one could understand anything. Shikamaru had his hypothesis but he wasn't really sure. Asuma had told him one time for something similar to this. It was a forbidden jutsu. But like others this one could be destroyed too. Asuma had said that the only way to take the jutsu was to take the enemy's most precious thing. But what?

"What is it?" he said to himself

"what are you talking about?" Asked Hinata. Sakura had cured Hinata and had given her a pill for her to recover her strength. It had worked perfectly. She was ready for battle.

"It looks like Kisame is protected by a strong jutsu that can be broken by the moat precious thing he has with him. But what's the most precious for him." He asked trying to find out.

"I think I know. Don't worry I will get it." Hinata said.

**In the same time with Naruto/Kisame**

**"**You are the one that did _that _to my Hinata. you'll pay for that even if I have to die for you to do that." Naruto said trying to beat him with all his strength.

"Yeah I was and hell I enjoyed it. She sure was useful for something for once. Why do you want to give your life for a bitch like her?" he asked smirking. Naruto was leaving his hate control him. Suddenly a tail came out of him

"She is just a nuisance. She would be better dead. She is just a slut." Naruto's tails were adding more and more. Now he had four tails. He was now controlled by his rage. If it went like this he would leave the fox out.

"She should die and you should die whit her." Kisame said getting ready to use his sword on Naruto but he couldn't. Hinata hit him with her katana sending him away.

'That should give us some time. I have to help Naruto. Then I can take Kisame's sword. Who would have thought that Kisame's biggest strength was his biggest weakness too. It will be hard thought he will not let us have it for sure and if I touch it, it will take my skin off. Stupid sword.' Hinata thought but she was interrupted when something hit her… hard. It was Naruto

He couldn't control his self anymore. He started destroying all he saw.

"NARUTO wake up. Fight Naruto!" Hinata screamed but he wouldn't listen. A new tail was coming out. Until now was the fifth tail.

When he went to fight with his team mate's he was stopped by some hand that came around his wrist from behind. It was Hinata. She was hugging him tight even if her skin was burning by Naruto's strength. Her body would be destroyed if she stayed for much longer like that but she didn't care. She would save him, like he did for her so many times. She would save him, whatever happened to her she promised to herself.

**_Well that was all for today. Did you like it?_**

**_Will Hinata die trying to take her Naruto back?_**

**_Why did he said "MY" Hinata to Kisame? _**

**_And will they beat Kisame?_**

**_Find out the next chapter. Until than Ja-ne_** P.s review and sorry for being late. I was a little sick and I had exams soo… yeah


End file.
